


Not a Crowd

by heists (emblems)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/heists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a balance is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Adjust ages to whatever makes you comfortable.

"Fuck, _Dick_ —"

She's panting, and he's smirking far too much for this to be fair.

But she's certainly not going to stop him—not when his hands drifting further, _further_ , lingering over all of those sensitive spots they've found during their… trysts.

"Need something there, Artie?"

Her witty retort dies in her throat when his hand is suddenly in her underwear, and the only thing that comes from her open mouth is an unabashed groan.

"I can't believe you two started without me!"

The both look up to see Wally walking in, pouting.

"We kept our clothes on, didn't we?"

Artemis' question hits the right button—Wally likes to strip them himself. And it's a kink that Artemis and Dick find incredibly hot, just because the speedster is just _so damn good at it_.

Speaking of which.

"Dick, leaving the lady fully clothed?" he tsks. "Step aside and let the master show you."

"Sure thing, _oh wise master_." Dick shoots Artemis a wink and a smirk that she gladly returns, trying to ignore the loss as he extracts himself from her. _Soon_ , he tells her with a squeeze of her hips.

And then Wally's over her, and she lets him work, holding his gaze all the while. In the beginning, they expected Wally to be the type that goes _fast_ during these sort of things, but Wally surprised them both with his deliberate manner of divesting them of clothing-nice and slow. It was as though he was compensating for every time he did use his speed (because Robin and Artemis will always beg him to go faster— _just a little faster_ ).

First to go is her shirt. He undoes the buttons one-by-one, kissing down her chest and stomach as he goes, lingering above the waist of her jeans, his hot breath sending shudders all over. She shrugs the shirt off and enjoys the look on both of her boys' faces when they catch sight of the bra.

"Damn, Art," she hears Dick murmur. "You thought it was appropriate to keep that from us?"

She shoots him a wink as Wally toys with the front clasp. His hands are feather-light, tips ghosting on her skin, and she moans.

"Not yet, Artie," he says, the warm breath tickling her skin. "Besides, you know that's Dick's thing."

To say goosebumps cover her skin would be a gross understatement.

Wally moves down, quickly undoing the button and fly on her jeans. She arches so he can easily tug them downward, inch-by-inch, his hands grazing the entire length of her legs.

"She even got a matching set," Dick remarks, eying the matching black lace.

"I can be thorough," she responds.

"Y'know, Dick?" Wally murmurs, his hands moving everywhere on Artemis' body, tracing circles and patterns and setting off sparks in every part of her.

"What's that?"

"I think we should keep her in it for a little while longer."

"I have to agree."

Artemis frowns. Undergarments, however much they entice the boys, weren't conducive to actual sex. "But—"

Wally silences her with a long, slow kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth without restriction. If she didn't know any better, she'd wonder how he got to be so good at this (the fact that he's been kissing both Artemis and Dick for months now is all the explanation she needs). She hears Robin groan, and Wally pulls away to join Artemis in smirking at the squirming Boy Wonder.

"Jealous much, Dick?"

"You've no idea."

In the blink of an eye, Wally is off the bed (Artemis tries not to bemoan the sudden draft) and in front of Dick, stripping him down as deftly as he did Artemis.

She watches for a moment, admiring Wally's technique and Robin's shirtless form. When Wally reaches Dick's pants, she moves from the bed and to Wally's back, decidedly distracting him with her lips at his neck, biting and kissing and sucking. He arches, and she ceases her ministrations just long enough to tug at the hem of his shirt. The speedster stretches to further her cause, and once his shirt is on the floor Artemis takes a moment to revel in Wally's _warmth_ and the way he's literally _buzzing_ with excitement and arousal.

But Dick's grown tired of waiting and takes it upon himself to finish what Artemis started. In one fluid motion, Wally's pants and boxers are pooled at his ankles and Dick has his cock in his mouth.

Wally groans, loud and wanton, and Artemis practically _purrs_ in approval. The two of them had come to the conclusion some time ago: Dick looked his best going down on someone-and he was damn good at it.

Artemis knows from experience that the youngest of them is using anything from sucks to nips to elicit a reaction. Wally is too distracted to see it—with his eyes screwed shut and neck craned to the ceiling—but Artemis is given a full-on blast of Robin's heady blue eyes, dark with desire. He bobs a few times (she swears she can hear him humming), and Wally's breath starts coming in shorter gasps. She takes it upon herself to help him along, her mouth finding that pace between shoulder and neck, hands drifting downward to knead at his hips and then his firm runner's ass (which is arguably her favorite feature).

Wally groans and shudders once before his knees begin to buckle (she almost shudders herself when she realizes just what Dick must had done to get this strong of a response), and Artemis catches a glimpse of Dick's face, brows furrowed as he fights off his gag reflex.

He swallows, of course. He always does.

Artemis takes a last nip at Wally's neck before guiding him to crumple on the bed, breathing heavily.

Dick is just getting to his feet when Artemis practically assaults him, her mouth meeting his as they share Wally's taste. Robin's hands come up to tug Artemis' hair free of the band (both have a strong fixation on it), and for several moments that's all there is: a fight for dominance and lots of hair-pulling.

"When you two are done sucking face," Wally drawls, clearly recovered (if his renewed hard-on is anything to go by, at least).

Dick pulls away to smirk at him. "I'll let you know."

Artemis' snort quickly shifts into a moan when Dick moves down her neck, alternating between sucks and bites as he goes. With one deft move, he unclasps her bra and tosses it to the floor.

"Good _God_ ," she gasps, trying to remain upright as Dick latches onto her breast with his hot, eager mouth.

"He really is too good at that," Wally mumbles.

Artemis' only agreement is a grunt, her hands threading themselves through Dick's dark hair as he sucks. Then he decides the other breast is going neglected, and his mouth shifts. Replacing it is an able hand, tweaking and kneading and Artemis could seriously collapse right there, he's that perfect at this.

She manages to open her eyes long enough to catch Wally's gaze, those bright green eyes mischievous and lustful.

It's all the warning she gets. In the blink of an eye—a breeze and a blur—she and Robin fall onto the bed, with Wally kneeling in front of them.

"Jealous much?" Dick mimics with a knowing smile.

Wally growls, sending shivers through the both of them, and Dick is suddenly in Wally's lap.

It's then Artemis remembers. "He still has his pants on."

"Mhmm," Wally intones. "We'll just have to fix that."

Against his usual practice, Wally's hands are a blur of motion, and within a second Dick's jeans and briefs are flying to the floor.

Artemis takes a moment to wonder just how she got so lucky, looking at them—naked and hard. She sighs appreciatively when Wally's mouth takes Dick's, and the fight for control begins. _Boys_. And they're all hers.

Rather than interrupt them, her hand drifts to her waist and then her center, going under the sinful panties to cup herself. She matches Dick's groans as Wally suddenly forces the Boy Wonder down onto the bed next to her, her fingers circling her clit just as Wally goes to Dick's neck.

When the boys go silent a few moments later, she pauses to open her eyes and look at them.

Both of them, breathing heavily, are staring, as though enraptured.

She must be quite the picture—hair mussed and lips swollen, braless with her chest rising in unsteady breaths, skin bright with a sheen of sweat—

And a hand down her underwear, of course.

She holds their eyes, alternating between them as she increases her efforts—rubbing harder and faster—to get closer and closer, until _she's just at the edge and her eyes drift shut—_

And then a hand grabs her wrist and tugs her back.

"That's not how it works, Artemis," Dick near growls, dark and possessive in a way that makes her fight to keep from melting right then.

She shudders with the loss that is a near-climax and opens her eyes to see them both still look at her. Wally's hand is around her wrist, and the look in his eyes makes Artemis swallow because it looks like he really just wants to throw her down and finish what she started _and she'd be lying if she said that didn't sound fantastic_.

But there are clearly other plans, because Dick is suddenly crawling over her, kissing and running his hands over every inch of her in a way that makes her want to melt. Through the haze, she catches a flash of metal and the sound of fabric being cut and ripped, before her underwear is gone.

"I liked those," she murmurs, only half-upset.

He lifts his mouth from her hip and smirks. "I'll get you a new pair."

And then she can't respond, because his mouth just fell to her center and _good god she almost forgot how good he is at this_. Sucks and licks and nosing-his breath alternating between hot puffs and directed, cool blasts, making her shudder and jump.

Wally, who stepped away to get something, is suddenly back, and Artemis manages to glimpse a bottle of lube in his hand. He catches her eyes and smirks, shooting her a wink before he gets a portion onto his fingers.

He leans over Dick, and suddenly the smaller boy is _groaning_ , fighting to keep himself up. He breathes through his teeth, hissing as Wally scissors into him, and Artemis bites her lip, because _jesus, Dick is ridiculously hot when Wally's fingers are in his ass._

And with that, with Dick still hovering over her pussy (he refuses to give up so easily), Artemis looks at Wally. The agreement goes unspoken: _make Dick squirm_.

Artemis sits up and takes Dick's shoulder to push him upright, still on his knees. Wally moves with him, so his chest is at Dick's back, and he takes advantage of the new angle to lay his mouth at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Dick's head goes to Wally's shoulder and _arches_ ( _as in seriously bends in a way that should be painful but is so undeniably Dick that Artemis shudders_ ), his breath coming in short pants. Artemis goes to his other shoulder and _bites_ (they both refuse to admit how damn hot it is, but she knows they enjoy the marks she gives them because it means their _hers_ and that's enough to make them warm around the collar) _._

Wally's hands are at Dick's ass, kneading and fingers moving _in and out_ in a steady rhythm.

" _God, Wally, go fa—faster you_ _ **bastard**_ _."_

Artemis smirks and shifts so she and Wally meet eyes over Dick's shoulder, her hands trailing down Dick's shuddering body. "You heard him," she whispers, blinking slowly. "Faster, Flash Boy."

Wally grunts and moves forward to take her lips with his, just as her hand finds Dick's cock. He jumps and bites down on Artemis' shoulder to stifle the _moan_. Artemis smiles into Wally's mouth before pulling away with a nip on his lower lip. She drops so she's eye-level with Dick's hips, looking up to find the boys in a long, languorous liplock. There's a moment where she simply enjoys the way Dick arches and _moves_ and the way Wally encourages him between kisses.

"C'mon, Dick-c'mon—"

Artemis shifts her gaze away from them and to Dick's cock in front of her, standing to attention in her hand, leaking pre-come. She kisses the tip, licking the traces away, and is entirely too satisfied with herself when Dick pulls away from Wally to moan. When her eyes travel upward to look at him, she finds both of them staring. With a wink, she engulfs Dick's length with her mouth (she tries not to smirk _too_ much when they both groan).

She's nowhere near as good as Dick when it comes to giving head, but he's already told her she's better than Wally, and that's all the encouragement she needs. She bobs and hums, and suddenly Dick's hands are in her hair, urging her.

" _More_ ," he gasps.

Artemis looks up to meet Wally's eyes, and she knows they're thinking the same thing. She can see him pull his fingers from Dick's ass, and she gladly takes their place, slipping her digits into Dick's lubed hole even as she moves her mouth to his scrotum.

She can hear the top of the lube pop open again, and then Wally is back, taking Dick's mouth once more. Her hand is removed, and she sees Wally line himself up before thrusting into Dick in one strong motion.

 _Jesus, since when could Dick moan like that_?

"Mother of—" he pants, clutching the arm Wally has his around his waist to keep him upright.

"Language, Dickie," Wally murmurs, his mouth just at Dick's ear as he begins his rhythm

Dick groans, and looks down to find Artemis diligently working away at his cock. "Art—"

"Hmm?" she responds from around his length, and she smirks at the way the question-the _vibration_ -makes him shiver.

"Want—inside—"

She pulls away from Dick's cock with an obscene _pop_ noise and raises herself so she's eye-level with him. "You want what, Dick?"

" _Artemis_ —"

"You know how she is, Dick," Wally says, "you have to tell her."

There's something Artemis never gets tired of: Dick, normally so composed and cool, is an absolute mess where Wally, who is far easier to fluster, is completely coherent.

It's a nice role reversal.

Dick moans, because Wally has slowed his pace _and that's clearly not_ _okay_ , but it gives him the chance to get the words out. "I want to fuck you."

"Good boy," Wally congratulates, picking up his speed once more. "You heard him, Arty."

Artemis smiles and goes for the condom she knows is in the bedside table, sliding it on in one practiced motion. She moves up to kiss him. "From the back," she begins, then kisses him again before pulling away once more, "or front?"

"Back."

Turning around, a hand swats her ass, drawing out a surprised gasp that shifts into a moan. She looks over her shoulder to see Wally smirking.

And then Dick's tugging her closer, one hand on her hip and the other reaching around to grasp a breast, thumb flicking over her pert nipple. He pushes her hair to one side and takes the now-exposed ear in his mouth as he pushes forward, and she arches into him.

" _Yes_ ," she hisses.

There's a brief moment that Artemis is reminded Dick isn't as big as Wally, but then she remembers he more than makes up for it in endurance and giving his attention to other areas… like the way he's thoughtful enough to remember her clit is ridiculously sensitive. With his slim, dexterous fingers rubbing with his thrusts, he soon has her incoherent.

" _Fuck—Dick—"_

"Let me hear it, Artemis," he whispers before sucking at the area just below her ear.

Her hand goes to his head, keeping him there.

A familiar moan reminds her that Wally is still there, pumping into Dick. "You two—" he pants, " _God_."

"Stop talking—" Dick hisses, "and _go_ _faster, dammit_."

Pleading Dick is arousing, but when he gets commanding Artemis knows that both she and Wally can barely contain a groan. And even as Wally's hand closes around Artemis' hip and he picks up speed, Dick maintains his pace in Artemis, his thrusts strong and sure.

It's a testament to Dick's stamina, the way he can keep going even after everything Artemis and Wally have put him through. Wally comes first, when Dick's hand goes to his ass and starts probing at his hole (he's far too flexible for his own good), and he bites down on Dick's shoulder to fight off the loud moan.

"There he goes," Dick whispers, sighing in contentment even as Wally pulls himself free. "Just you now, Art."

Dick gets a kick out of lasting the longest. It's often why Artemis and Wally spend so much time on the boy, hoping to get him to unwind first (that, and because he makes the most wonderful sounds under their ministrations).

He rarely does.

In an attempt to shut him up, she lifts her head so she can take his mouth in hers. Without missing a beat, his tongue matches hers.

Normally, Wally might help attend to Artemis, but Dick is already everywhere—hands on her breasts, her clit, and her ass with his mouth attached to hers—so he takes the time to spectate, having moved to where he's sitting in front of Artemis. Propped against the headboard, he strokes his half-hard dick and watches.

"Look at him, Artemis," Robin whispers, "he's right there, wondering which one of us is going to come first. He's getting off on it, wondering if you'll moan and shake—or maybe I'll bite on your shoulder, the way he did me when he came—goodness knows he left quite a mark—"

Artemis _knows_ what he's doing. Dick, after getting into a rhythm, tends to regain a semblance of coherency. And he's fully aware of what dirty talk does to her.

Wally meets her eyes, and she sees Dick is perfectly correct. Her eyes drift to where his hand is moving up and down his cock, just as Dick fixes his mouth to her neck and _he just hit that spot inside her and she feels like she can die happy now_.

He rides her climax through, his thrusts unflinching even as her walls clamp down on him. When she comes down and he's _still going_ (and she's pretty sure the thought turns her on-that he can last that long).

Taking things into her own hands, her hands go around to find his ass, fingers trailing and searching for his still lube-slick hole. She easily tucks three digits in, going in and out as best she can with this angle.

With the curl of her fingers, Dick finally comes in a long, shuddering breath. Artemis smiles, knowing they can all sleep happily now. He gives her one last, lingering kiss before sliding away from her and flopping down next to Wally. The speedster, already half-asleep, rolls over and presses a kiss to Dick's forehead. Artemis sighs happily and snuggles herself in the middle (she likes being the center of their attention), pulling up the covers as she goes.

Dick plants a sweet kiss on her shoulder, nestling himself in the crook of her neck and looping her leg with his. Wally, with his broad chest at her back and mouth at her neck, entangles his own legs with theirs before throwing an arm around them both, bringing them that much closer.

She sighs, buzzing and content and _warm_ , and slips right to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** and that is the first time I've ever written _that_ much sex. /stares at word count.

_edited 10/16/11_


End file.
